Forelli Crime Family
The Forelli Crime Family is a Mafia in all 3D Games * Games GTA 3 GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Advance GTA 11 GTA 12 GTA 3: Liberty City 1 GTA San Andreas 1 GTA Vice City 2 GTA Liberty City 2 GTA Vice City 2 GTA San Andreas 2 GTA Mission Package GTA 3: Shoreside Vale GTA Liberty City Stories GTA Vice City Stories * Locations Saint Marks LC Caligula's Casino Las Venturas County San Andreas * Weapons Pistol AK47 * Leader Sonny Forelli Mission Appearances GTA 3 * Mike Lips Last Launch * Dead Skunk in the Trunck * I Scream You Scream GTA Vice City * In the Beggining.., * An Old Friend * Cap the Collector * Keep Your Friends Close GTA San Andreas * Intensive Care * Freefall * Saint Mark's Bistro GTA Advance * Scorelli * Freedom Flies GTA 3: Shoreside Vale * Underground Agony GTA 11 * Return to Vice City * Vice City Police Statement * Coastguard Fighters * Shark in the Water * Mall Escape * Solution to the Situation * Forelli Car Steal * Shoplifter * Glenn's Depature * Reach the Roof at VCN * Block the Roads from the Forelli's * Colonel's at the Hotel in Prawn Island * Ramp of the Building * Movie Ticket Purchase * Last Chapter GTA 12 * Movie Day * Intermediate * Blockade * Hideout * Natural Born Killers * Forelli Attack * Crimes in Palasades * SWAT Tactical Chase * Kings Speach * Trespassing on Property GTA 3: Liberty City 1 * Church Drive In * Train Pick Up * Warehouse at the Docks * Diner under Attack * Boat in Staunton * Casino Drop In * Helicopter in Staunton * Shoreside Ressurection * Plane in Liberty City GTA Vice City 1 * Move the Demolition * Confidential * VC Cars * To Live and Die in Vice City * True Identity * Hotel Recovery GTA San Andreas 1 * Crimson in San Fierro * Black out * Terminal Fall * Men's Night Out * Fear the Boat * Coastguard Revoultion * Escape from Subway Trains * Trespass in Tierra Robada * Casino Attacker * Plane on Vacation * Terminator * Forelli Purge * Attack the Canon * No Man's Land * Forelli Bodyguard * One Thing * Complete Thunder * Dangerous Impact * Last Road Ahead GTA San Andreas 2 * Fight the Senator * Senator's House * Ranch Drive In * Construction Rumour * Escape the Ambush GTA Mission Package * Bankrupt Recovery * Bathroom Pass * Hall Pass * Class * Forelli in Rooms GTA Liberty City Stories * Friggin' the Riggin' * Love & Bullets * Search and Rescue * Taking the Peace * Shoot the Messenger * The Whole 9 Yardies * Crazy '69' * Munitions Dump * False Idols (if you attempt to steal the Maverick you will see that a Forelli member is being thrown out.) * Rough Justice * A Date with Death * Bringing the House Down GTA Vice City Stories * Kill Phil * Kill Phil: Part 2 * In the Air Tonight